Ronald's Revenge
by Zouri
Summary: Sequel to DBZ Jobs. Ronald has a new plan for the DBZ gang. Ronald and his operatives have a fight. Please R and R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story is brought to you by boredom. Anyway, this is the sequel to DBZ Jobs. More fighting but still just as much humor, now in chapters. And I will never own anything in this fic. Ever.  
  
Ronald's Revenge  
  
It had been two years since Ronald had been defeated by the sayains. "Damn them" he murmured under his breath. He was sitting in his office, having just completed a meeting with rival fast food industries. He got up from out of his chair, and walked over to the door. When he reached the door, he stopped and thought 'I can't lose this time. I won't.' Then he opened the door and walked out of the room.  
  
Goku was out in the mountains, doing his daily training by himself. Gohan had gone to school, while Goten was playing with Trunks. Vegeta had been forced to shopping with Bulma and Krillin had gone on vacation with Eighteen. Buu had to take Bee to the vet with Hercule, but luckily it was nothing serious. Goku stopped his training and looked to the sky. Thinking, he said aloud to himself, "Man, what a great day." He walked over to a small stream and washed his face. Smiling, he finished washing his face, got up, and continued his training.  
  
Ronald was flying towards Goku's house. He still had his address from the application form that ChiChi made for him. 'This time, you won't get the best of me' he thought. He looked down to see if he could find the house. He saw it there in the clearing all by itself. "All right." He flew down and landed right next to the house. He then quickly shot a small energy blast that knocked down the door. He walked in and looked around, on his guard because he knew someone might be there. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. It read, "Goku, I've gone to get some groceries. See you soon-ChiChi." Ronald crumpled the note and threw it to the floor. 'Guess I'll just wait for him here' he thought.  
  
Goku had felt the energy of the shot Ronald had made. He flew home, not to worried because the energy signature was very weak. He landed near his house and saw the door was blown off the hinges. He walked towards the door to inspect it, but then felt the energy of someone behind him. Goku turned around, and was shocked to see Ronald standing behind him. "No way" he shouted. "It's been a long time" Ronald replied. "How did you know where I live" asked the still phased Goku. "Your wife had put your address down on the application form" the clown said. "Well, I've beaten you before and I'll beat you again" Goku shouted as he began to power up. A golden aura had surrounded Goku, as his hair began to grow and eyebrows disappear. He had once again entered the form of super sayian three.  
  
Goku instantly charged Ronald and hit him in the head with his elbow. He then shot a large energy blast that hit Ronald dead on. Ronald had disappeared without a trace. 'Come on' Goku thought 'I know your stronger than that. Where are you?' Goku looked around for a while, but could not even find his energy. Suddenly, Ronald elbowed Goku causing him to double over. Ronald then got back and held up his hand. Slowly, the golden aura around Goku started to disappear and form in Ronald's hand as a ball. When the golden aura had disappeared, Goku had reverted back into a normal sayian. Ronald then took the ball of energy in his hand and shoved it into his chest. "What" Goku said as he saw the energy enter him. Goku tried to change back into a super sayian, but found out he could not.  
  
Ronald smiled. 'Damn' Goku thought 'What happened?' Ronald started to walk towards Goku, but then stopped when he saw Goku start to power up. This time however, Goku was encompassed in a bright light, and when it passed, there were three of him. "Do you really think that three of you is going to make a difference." Two of the Goku started to do a fusion dance while the third just stared at Ronald. When the two had gotten to "HA," a bright light encompassed the two. Ronald saw that one of the Goku had disappeared, but had nothing to say. "How do you like that" the fused Goku said. Ronald just stood there speechless. Then the two remaining Gokus did a fusion dance. When they had finished that fusion dance, a great light encompassed the both of them. When the light had gone there was only one Goku left.  
  
"I am not Goku, or Goku, or even Goku, but, I am Goku 3.0. "What's the difference? You're just acting like AOL. You put a number in front of yourself but you didn't change at all" Ronald said. Goku thought for a moment, then looked up at the sky, and then at Ronald. Goku then pointed to the sky and shouted "Look over there." "No" the clown replied. "Seriously look. Its ultra, super cool" Goku said. "NOOO." "Come on, look" said Goku. "NOOOOOOO." "I'll be your best friend" Goku spurted out hastily. "Hell No" Ronald replied. 'Damn, that usually works' Goku thought. Goku then noticed that Ronald was walking towards him. "I'll buy something from your restaurant." Ronald stopped, looking surprised. "REALLY" Ronald shouted. "Yea, just give me a menu." "OK" the clown shouted with glee, "I have a usual list of orders on me somewhere." As Ronald looked in his pockets, Goku shouted "GOTCHA" and flew off.  
  
Goku was flying as fast as he could, but instantly stopped when he saw Ronald in front of him. "How did you get here so fast" Goku asked? Ronald said nothing, but went into a position that looked like he was powering up. He had a gold aura form around him as his face paint and stripes became yellow. His hair grew longer than before and his eyebrows disappeared. Ronald had become a super sayian three. "AAAAAAAAAAA" Goku shouted, covering his eyes "I didn't think my eyes could be burned this badly, but they have. WHY." Goku flew away and landed in a forest as Ronald wiped a tear from his eye. Ronald flew above the forest and started shooting small energy blasts into it. Goku was running from the blast as fast as he could. Goku had tears running down his eyes as he kept repeating "I am so scared."  
  
Then Goku stopped and thought 'What am I doing.' Above the forest, Ronald was getting bored and began to power up a blast that would destroy the forest. Meanwhile, Goku put two fingers on his forehead and used instant transmission to get out of the forest. Ronald had almost finished powering up his blast but then reverted back into his normal self. "What happened" he thought? He quickly made another blast into the forest and destroyed it. Then Ronald floated there and thought, 'Why did I lose my power.' Then he came to the conclusion that he had not yet mastered staying in that form for very long. "Oh well" he said. He flew back to Goku house thinking, 'Now I can go and get his son.' 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of Ronald's Revenge. This one involves Vegeta and another restaurant's mascot. He's been gone for a while bit I think you will remember him. I just hope I got my Spanish right. (Hint Hint). Please read and review. And I don't own anything in this so don't sue me.  
  
Vegeta, who was forced to go shopping with Bulma, was walking with her and looking very pissed off. He looked to his left to see a little kid playing with her doll. He wanted to destroy the doll, but Bulma would surely kill him if he even blinked at her wrong. He then averted his gaze to his right, where he saw Bulma trying to choose which tomato to buy. "Hey Vegeta" she said, "Which one of these look good to you?" "Just get them both so we can go woman" Vegeta shouted. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and shouted "I told you, its not woman, it's Bulma. Keep complaining like that and your gonna be eating cold macaroni for a week." A couple of people stopped and looked over at the couple making a scene. "Yes ... Bulma" Vegeta said, defeated. A couple of the woman near by started to applaud and Bulma took a bow. The men just walked by, appalled with Vegeta's performance. Vegeta started to mumble inaudible curses at everyone in the store.  
  
Bulma stopped bowing and looked over to Vegeta and said, "Ok, we can go now." "YES. Finally, we can get out of here. Let's go wom..... I mean, let's go Bulma" Vegeta shouted as he ran to the nearest aisle. Bulma sighed and then followed her husband. Vegeta pushed everyone out of the way and got to the front of the line, but Bulma pulled him back and made him apologize. Now, Vegeta was really furious. When they had rightfully gotten to the front of the line, Vegeta saw a little Chihuahua sitting on the floor. Bulma looked over to him and said "AAWWWW. Isn't he cute?" Vegeta started to mumble again. Bulma walked over and asked the dog "Hey Fido, do you need a home?" Vegeta's grumbling became more audible. The dog looked into Bulma's eyes and said "Yo quiero Taco Bell." Bulma jumped up in shock and spurted out "It can talk." Vegeta walked over to the dog and shouted "What did you just say?" "Yo quiero Taco Bell" was the dog's reply. "Is that some type of insult" Vegeta shouted. "T'u es tonto. No t'u hables espanol" the little dog shouted. "SHUT UP" Vegeta screamed as he launched a fireball at the dog.  
  
The Chihuahua seemed to be incinerated after the blast. People stood in awe, wondering what the man just did to the poor little dog. Bulma screamed "NOOO, How could you do that Vegeta?" Vegeta growled and shouted "Let's leave. NOW." But before the sayian could leave the store, he was hit in the head with a fireball that knocked him over. He turned to see the dog standing right behind him.  
  
The Chihuahua shouted at the top of his lungs "Ahora yo ser'a mata t'u." "What" Vegeta shouted at the dog. The dog then jumped up at Vegeta and bit him in the arm. "Ouch. DAMN YOU MUTT" shouted Vegeta as he threw him off and shot a blast at him. The dog hit the ground but teleported away to dodge the attack. 'Where did he go' thought Vegeta as he tried to find some type of energy signature. The dog appeared behind him and shot a blast form his mouth that hit Vegeta in the back. Vegeta turned and started to shoot multiple fireballs at his adversary, but the dog showed great fines by dodging them all. The dog then jumped up and tried to scratch Vegeta, but he was hit and knocked to the ground. The sayian prince then started to launch multiple fireballs at the dog again. Vegeta finally finished with his Big Bang attack and once the smoke cleared, he saw the dog's body on the ground.  
  
"YES" Vegeta shouted as he started to gloat. "No one is stronger than the prince of sayians." People stared right at Vegeta, ready to avenge the poor dog. Vegeta looked at them and shouted "You want to fight me?" As he looked away, the dog's body suddenly disappeared, but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly, Vegeta was hit with a blast from his right that completely engulfed him. The people had to shield them self's as not to be blinded by the great explosion that occurred. When the people looked up, they saw Vegeta was lying on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious. They looked to his right to see the dog, still seemingly in perfect shape. The people started to applaud for the little dog. The dog jumped towards Vegeta but then Vegeta's body disappeared. The dog looked up to see that Vegeta was flying in the air. 'Damn, I can't use my full power here, not with all these people and the woman' thought Vegeta. The dog shouted "Nosotros ser'a terminar este luego." Then the dog disappeared without a trace.  
  
People stood there and wondered what the hell had just happened. Vegeta touched down on the ground, grabbed the groceries, took Bulma's hand and left. The cashier just stared until he left and then ran out the door shouting "YOU HAVEN'T PAID FOR THOSE! GET BACK HERE!" He looked to his left to see a man with a wad of cash in his hand. He shrugged, beat him senseless, took his money, and went back into the store. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I finally have come back to this. Oh well. Enjoy. And I don't own DBZ or any fast food restaurants. Man that sucks.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Goten and Trunks were playing in front of the Capsule Corp house. It was Trunks' birthday and everyone had just started to sing happy birthday. Sitting there, all little Trunks could think about was getting his presents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" the people around him sang. "And many more" Goten started to say, but Trunks' stopped him when he shouted "SHUT UP, GOTEN." Goten frowned at him, but didn't do anything since it was his birthday.  
  
Trunks' blew out the candles to his cake and ran towards his presents. He stopped when he got to them, looking at the large pile of gifts given to him by his friends and family. "All right" he yelled as he started to open one, but his grandparents stopped him and said, "You can't open them until your parents get here." "But that could take all day" he retorted, "Where are they anyway?" "I don't know dear" Bulma's mother said, "They should have been back from the store hours ago." "AWWWWWW" Trunks yelled. Suddenly, Vegeta and Bulma appeared behind everyone. They all stared at Vegeta, who was still beat up after his fight with the rabid dog. Trunks walked over and started to ask him what happened, but Goten put his hand on his shoulder and whispered to him that it was better not to ask. Vegeta walked into the house to get another change of clothes. Bulma, who was carrying all of the groceries, slowly followed behind.  
  
Trunks took this opportunity to run to his presents while everyone was distracted. Everyone looked over their shoulders as they heard Trunk's rip into his first present. "WHAT THE..." he shouted as he looked at the jack in the box he received. "What kind of a present is this?" Goten looked over his shoulder to see the toy and said, "Maybe someone doesn't know your age?" "On my birthday? Just shut up Goten, your really sounding stupid now." Goten was so upset that he hit Trunks, causing him to fly into the house. "That's it Goten" Trunks shouted as he hit Goten and sent him into the street. As Goten got up, he saw the headlights of a car coming at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yelled. The car hit him dead on. The car was totaled, but Goten was fine. Goten then charged and Trunks and the two started to fight.  
  
In midair, Goten and Trunks were beating each other senseless until a voice called "HEY! GET DOWN HERE." They looked down to the ground, but couldn't tell whose voice that was so they descended. When the two touched down, they saw a new guest, he wore a suit and had a large bobble head. "Who are you?" Trunks asked. "Are you the clown?" asked Goten. "I didn't get a clown Goten, so stop asking" Trunks shouted in his ear. "No, I'm not the clown, I'm Jack. I own a restaurant named Jack in the box. I'm looking for some kids named Goten and Trunks. I'm supposed to kill them." Trunks looked back to his pile of presents and saw that the jack in the box was still there. Trunks asked him "Hey, if you own restaurants named Jack in the box and you want to kill us, why didn't you just come out of that jack in the box over there?" Jack looked over at it and stared at it for a minute before he said "Hmmm. Good question."  
  
"Oh well, whatever, just asking" Trunks stated. "Trunks, shouldn't we be beating him up?" Goten asked. "Oh yea, we gotta do that too" he replied. "You two are going to pay for wrecking my car" Jack said.  
  
Goten looked at the totaled car, "That's your car"? "Yep. Ain't she a beauty." "What are you talking about. It's been destroyed" said Goten. Jack looked at them both and hit them both into the wall. "I try not to think about it" he said. "But it just happened a few minutes ago" Goten stated. Suddenly, they were slamed through the wall and into the backyard. "Shut up, Goten" Trunks was able to sputter out as he got up. The two boys went super saiyan and charged their bobble headed foe. They threw out their own barrages of punches and kicks, but nothing was able to touch him. Jack grabbed Trunks and threw him into the ground and quickly dodged Goten's punch. He then retaliated with a punch of his own that sent Goten into the pile of presents. "Man" Trunks said "With a head that big, you would think we would at least hit him once." Goten got out of the presents and tried to attack but was hit with a fireball and sent flying back into Trunks. The two got off of the ground and stared at their foe, knowing he was obviously much stronger than he looked. "Let's go, Goten" Trunks shouted. "Right" Goten replied. The two half-saiyans started to do a fusion dance, but Jack charged at them. They both tried to hurry and finish, but messed up multiple steps. When they finished, a bright light covered the both of them, and out came, fat Gotenks.  
  
Jack starred at him with a blank expression. "What just happened?" he asked the spectators. They all shrugged and looked at the fat boy standing there. Gotenks bent over, shouting as loud as he can. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, "Is he constipated?" Gotenks was transforming into a super saiyan. His hair grew and his eyebrows had disappeared. He somehow became a super saiyan three, but was panting like crazy after he had finished transforming. "Whatever, I have to kill some kid anyway" Jack said as he flew to him. Jack hit Gotenks and sent him flying, but he hit a wall and hit Jack, sending him flying into his totaled car. Gotenks got up to see Jack powering up a fire ball in his hands. "We don't make it, until you order it" he shouted as he launched the beam at Gotenks. Gotenks shouted and tried to run but the fireball hit him. It went into his mouth and he swallowed the entire beam. Gotenks and Jack starred at each other until one of the spoke up. "Man, that's something you don't see everyday" Jack stated. He charged the fat warrior and knocked him onto his back, preparing to finish him. Gotenks screamed and turned onto his front to dodge the attack, making his hair hit Jack in the head and send him flying. When Jack landed there was a crack in his head. His head split open to see a middle aged, bald man under the head. "DON'T LOOK AT ME" he shouted as he teleported away. Everyone just stared blankly at where he just was. Vegeta and Bulma came out of the house and looked at all of the destruction. Goten and Trunks had then suddenly unfused. Trunks ran over to his dad and said "Dad, before you say anything, I didn't do it." "Yea, we know" Bulma said as she looked at all of the damage. Trunks ran over to his presents and opened the ones that were not damaged. Everyone sighed, then walked over to him to see what he had gotten. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: The fourth Chapter of Ronald's Revenge. It feels good to get this far in the story. Oh, and if you don't know this already, I don't own anything in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ronald sat at his desk, waiting for the next operative to arrive. Next to him sat the Chihuahua, who was sleeping in his chair. Ronald got up to go and check and see if anyone was outside, when Jack appeared right in front of him. "DON"T LOOK AT ME" he shouted as he ran towards the closet. Ronald stared at him and asked, "What happened to him?" The dog, who was now awake, just shrugged and laid down.  
  
When Jack had come out of the closet with a new bobble head, they sat down and discussed their plans. "So did you kill your targets?" the clown inquired. "No" Jack replied, "I was winning until the two little kids disappeared and this new fat one took his place." Ronald started to shout, "Then what about you, dog"? "No senor, es dificil mata el hombre." "I don't know what you just said," stated the clown, " So I'm going to assume that is a yes." "No, no senor" the dog shouted. "Shut up, I don't speak Spanish" the clown replied. "Maybe he is trying to say he didn't kill him," said Jack. "Si, si senor." "Ah what do you know, bobble head" Ronald told him. Jack spoke up "Well, at least I don't wear make-up." "Oh, that is it" Ronald shouted as he leapt over to Jack. "Bring it" Jack shouted.  
  
Jack threw a punch at the clown, but Ronald ducked it and threw a volley of punches which all hit Jack. Jack broke free and tried to fire his "Breakfast Bang", but Ronald got behind him and fired his "Happy Meal Ha." Jack teleported away to avoid the attack, but Ronald made it chase after him and it eventually hit him. Jack fell to the ground, but still struggled to get up. He charged Ronald and threw a punch, but when he got to Ronald, he disappeared. The clown looked around until, he saw the real Jack firing his "Jack attack", which hit him dead on. Jack flew down and landed on the ground. Looking around, he saw that they both had destroyed the base, and that the Taco Bell dog had left. 'Then where is Ronald' he thought. Suddenly, he was elbowed in the face, kicked in the stomach, and punched in the face, which sent him flying. He hit the ground hard and laid there for some time until he saw Ronald advancing.  
  
"TRUCE" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Ronald kept on advancing, looking like he would attack. "I SAID TRUCE!" he shouted again. Ronald stopped and threw a jack in the box at Jack. The box hit him, and Jack turned a bright red as he entered the box. "YES" Ronald shouted as he made a peace sign, "I caught a Jack in the box. The Chihuahua, who had now returned, said, "T'u es tono". Ronald turned to see the miniature dog, who was shaking his head because of the disgraceful sight. "How long.... never mind" said the clown, "I gotta make sure to destroy Pokemon next." "Si" said the puppy. "Do you know your next target?" "Si senor" the dog replied. "I just hope the other operatives are doing better." 


End file.
